


Two's A Crowd(ed Space)

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Their mission goes wrong and then more wrong but Yamato decides he doesn't really mind.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Two's A Crowd(ed Space)

If he wasn’t so grateful the night was silent around them Yamato would have been shivering with the creeps every step of the way. Missions like the one he was on right now required stealth and for that they needed to eliminate as much noise as possible. Sometimes it was good to have noise to hide their activities but right now the silence meant that there was no one around, no chance for the moment that they would be discovered. That didn’t make this dumb sprawling house any less creepy in his eyes.

Sliding his weight to the side, he used the reflection of a nearby window to check for movement around the corner. When he saw none he poked his head out to check. No one there. That was good. He brought his weight back down on both heels to watch Kakashi while his mission partner continued to fiddle with the seal of the door barring their way.

“Do you even know how this works?” he hissed. Kakashi threw him an offended look.

“Of course I do!”

“Then what the hell is taking so long?”

Huffing quietly, Kakashi turned back to his task. “It’s delicate. You can’t just deactivate it, you have to figure out what the pattern is. It’s a lock seal so obviously they’re all different. You’re not supposed to be able to open every lock with the same key!”

Yamato scrunched up his nose impatiently and turned to check the window’s reflection again.

Somewhere inside the library they were standing just outside of there was supposedly a scroll with plans for one of the minor clans in the surrounding area to sell information about Konoha. Who they were selling their information to was something they were also interested in but securing that info came first. Torturing could happen after they made sure there were no other loose ends to chase.

“Almost got it,” Kakashi murmured under his breath, bringing Yamato’s attention back from checking their surroundings.

“Finally.”

Before his companion could mumble anything about ‘play nice’ or whatever it was he’d been about to say the seal he was fiddling with suddenly began to glow.

“Oh that’s probably not good.”

Yamato had time to open his mouth. Then the two of them were blown off their feet as the seal exploded, tossed like rag dolls against the far side of the corridor. Without their collective years of training and the chakra reinforcing their bodies the impact would likely have shattered them both. As it was they were both left with ringing ears and fumbling steps as they hurried inside the library to do as thorough of a check as they could before anyone responded to the alarm bells now ringing all throughout the compound.

“And you said you knew how it worked,” Yamato grumbled, knowing Kakashi wouldn’t hear him. He felt a hand on his arm and looked over to see his companion’s lips moving but, like he’d just been thinking, could not hear a word of whatever was being said. “What? I can’t hear you.”

Kakashi looked back over his shoulder with a frantic expression and then Yamato found himself being shoved backwards in to a tiny crevice between the bookshelves he hadn’t even noticed. Mere seconds had gone by before shadows were racing past them, guards or librarians or someone responding to the chaos.

And despite the urgency of the situation Yamato found himself able to concentrate only on one thing, one ridiculous detail that should not be of any consequence at this moment. Kakashi smelled really good. There wasn’t really enough room for them both here in this tiny crevice but if they wanted to remain undiscovered they would need to share it until things calmed down and they had a moment when they could slip away and regroup. Which meant staying very still with his chest mashed right in to Kakashi’s and his groin practically straddling the older man’s right leg.

Thinking about that for another moment, Yamato decided that the guards in this place could take as long as they wanted. He was pretty good where he was. Who knew if he would ever get another opportunity to have this much of Kakashi’s body all pressed against his own? This was fine. He was a shinobi, after all, and he was no stranger to taking advantage of a situation when one presented itself.


End file.
